Hatter's Heart
by TamieH
Summary: Short one shot of what happened between the time Alice was pushed through the mirror and when "David" decides to go after her.


Author's Note: This little scene popped into my head regarding what happened after Alice was pushed through the mirror and before "David" appears at the end of the mini-series.

Hatter's Heart

Hatter watched the technician escort Alice away and summarily push her through the fluid surface of the mirror that bridged his world with hers. The emotions Hatter felt as he watched her go were overwhelming. He recognized sadness, anger and regret but there was also a strange emptiness that he didn't recognize and didn't want to think about.

He had planned to ask her to stay and had wasted hours trying to work out just the right way to convince her. But when he entered the building and saw her in the arms of Jack, the bloody future king, it had been very clear to Hatter that he was making a fool of himself. He had got it wrong… Alice only liked him as a friend. Of course she would choose a king over him.

The hurt had been so deep that he tried to leave, but luck had not been on his side. Alice had seen him. Hatter went to her, feeling unworthy and ridiculous for believing she might choose him.

Still, she was his friend and deserved a proper good bye. He moved to her quickly, acting as if everything was fine. He forced his new found feelings away, determined to keep things light. The foolish dreams he had about creating a life with Alice were abandoned.

He tried to talk to her as if she was a friend and not the woman who made him feel.

He tried to become the man he had been just a few days ago… the one that looked out for himself, who cared for no one, but it was useless. He was changed. Even his smooth way with words deserted him as he babbled.

He couldn't remember what he said to her, because it no longer mattered. The pain in his heart kept him for seeing how she stared at him, kept him from hearing her words. Then she was gone.

Hatter turned to leave, but the future king stopped him.

"Hatter, I wanted to thank you for your help in saving Wonderland," Jack said stiffly.

"You're welcome, your highness," Hatter replied gruffly. Then, because he couldn't help himself, he asked, "So… when is the wedding?"

"Oh very soon, I should think. You can't be a King without a Queen," Jack replied thinking of how Duchess would look in a wedding gown.

Hatter's heart shattered. There was no doubt left in his mind. Alice had chosen Jack. "I wish you luck," he forced himself to say.

Hatter took the opportunity to escape when other people captured the King's attention. He avoided Charlie and walked out of the building as fast as he could. Then he faltered. He didn't know what to do. He began to walk aimlessly, trying to put Alice out of his mind and heart.

The thought that she would be back as the future Queen of Wonderland was intolerable. He wouldn't be able to stay. Seeing her married to Jack, eventually having his children… It was unbearable.

Hatter's heart hurt so much. Thank the Cheshire; he had never kissed the girl. He'd probably want to jump off one of the City ledges right now if he had.

As night began to fall, Hatter found himself back at his shop. It was totally destroyed. All the tea in the public areas had been taken. Even the stock in his office was gone, but his hidden sanctuary, his private room behind the wall was safe. He would sleep there tonight, but for the moment, Hatter just needed to think. He righted his overturned chair and took his place at the desk.

Charlie found him there several hours later. "Harbinger. Where have you been?"

Hatter looked up and allowed anger to take him. "Charlie, what the hell happened to you? You were supposed to help me rescue Alice. I got captured and tortured because of you."

The old man seemed to shrink into himself. "I'm… sorry about that. I'm not really the white knight and I was afraid. I will forever try to redeem myself in your eyes. I will use my dark arts in your service, stand by your side in all endeavors and watch over your Alice for the rest of my life!" he vowed.

"Charlie, enough. It's done and for the record, she's not my Alice."

"Of course she is," Charlie argued.

"She can't be the future Queen of Wonderland and also be mine," Hatter argued.

"Whatever are you talking about? Just Alice belongs to you. She refused Jack. She had just restarted the mirror when you arrived. I saw her face when she first spotted you. She came alive the moment she saw you. But you let her leave. Why?" Charlie continued to ramble on about star crossed lovers and foolish youth, but Hatter was no longer listening.

His brain had focused on one sentence. Alice had refused Jack. His heart pounded in his chest and hope flared deep within him. He grabbed a bag and filled it with precious gem stones from his secret safe as he said, "Charlie, you and I are square. I thought Alice was marrying Jack. Now thanks to you, I have another chance." He grabbed his jacket and hat, "I've got to see a King about an Oyster."

When Charlie just stared at him, Hatter gave him a huge grin and explained, "I'm going after my Alice. I've got a kiss to deliver!"

As Hatter ran from the room, Charlie clasped his hands together and fell to his knees in joy, "the stars are aligned… Alice of Legend and her Champion… their happiness will be great and their children will carry the magic of Wonderland into the future!"

The aging knight got slowly to his feet. He began to sing because he knew that one day he would see Just Alice and her Harbinger again.


End file.
